


Кровь на листьях

by Vague



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vague/pseuds/Vague
Summary: У Любви много лиц. У Женщины их еще больше...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [КРЪВ ПО ЛИСТАТА](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/281826) by Николай Райнов. 



> Мой первый художественный перевод :)  
> Пунктуация - авторская оригинальная.  
> Стиль тоже авторский - в максимальном приближении...

Помнишь ли, моя далекая, тот поздний час, когда я увидел тебя в первый раз?  
  
Помнишь запах спелого винограда и красочное многоцветье Измирского полудня?  
  
На больших улицах Измира чернокожие люди продавали фрукты в больших корзинах. Мужчины и женщины в пестрых одеждах покупали виноград, кокосовые орехи и персики. На плечах торговцев прыгали обезьянки и игрались с их тюрбанами. Солнце отрезало резкие тени по углам - и вся улица была заполнена красками.  
  
А ты стояла там, между многими, в своем длинном черном одеянии - и шелк твоих глаз бросал тень на шелк твоего платья.  
  
Твои веки были томными после ночи исполненной наслаждения, а твои брови были тяжелыми и длинными, как крылья странной восточной птицы.  
  
Твоя широкополая шляпа бросала глубоко-синюю тень на твое лицо - и в тени блестели как бешеное пламя твои глаза.  
  
Ты смотрела на меня - и я остановил взор на тебе. А потом ты отвела глаза - и в твоем взгляде я прочитал, что мы встретились случайно, но только смерть нас разлучит: прочитал вечный обман, что мы рождены друг для друга.  
  
Потому что каждый читает много раз в своей жизни этот обман - и каждый говорит себе:  
  
\- Теперь будет не так!  
  
\---------  
  
Помнишь ли, моя далекая, как прошел первый день?  
  
Помнишь ли пожар яркого солнца и негу длинных светлых улицы?  
  
Ты мне рассказала еще тогда - женщина не скрывает свои пестрые дни ни от кого - о своем отрочестве в оазисах арабской пустыни и о первых годах своего девичества.  
  
Солнце в те времена ласкало твою обнаженную плоть - и легкий ветерок обнимал твои змеиные бедра.  
  
Ты жила под сенью шатра как в колыбели - и твоя мать никогда и не думала, что белый обнимет тебя однажды.  
  
И ты рассказала мне, как позже, в гареме благородного бея, жила под красочным светом шелкового балдахина - и как смачивала лимоном свои уста, чтоб не слетала на тебя знойная сласть.  
  
Полюбил тебя белый человек, когда как-то раз ты выглянула из окна - и через кровь он пронес тебя на руках, чтобы привести в Измир.  
  
И здесь, в адском гомоне улиц, ты забыла пустыню, чтоб полюбить безымянную сутолоку толпы.  
  
\---------  
  
...И когда мы с тобой проходили мимо кладбища паломников, спящих в тени немых кипарисов, ты сказала мне, что впервые там заключил тебя в своих объятиях белый человек с запада.  
  
И когда мы смотрели на длинный караван верблюдов рядом со старым водостокам из мрамора и песчаника, ты улеглась на траву - и сказала, что устала...  
  
А потом я увидел, что тень туманит твои глаза - и ты задрожала, и мои руки подняли тебя, чтобы поддержать...  
  
А длинный караван потянулся снова - и старые турки смотрели на наши объятия и смеялись, как дети.  
  
\---------  
  
Помнишь ли, моя далекая, пеструю ночь Измира?  
  
Она была красива, как тело обнаженной женщины.  
  
Залив блестел, как золотая подкова оброненная огромным конем - и потерянная в море. Праздничные корабли плыли в сумерках и отбрасывали красные, синие и зеленые змеи на воде своими цветными фонарями.  
  
А город переплетал свои темные улицы, как черные извилины персидского ковра - и люди двигались, раскачивая маленькие светильники.  
  
Многокрасочные радуги преломлялись из угла в угол - и сквозь них проходили длинные тени женщин и мужчин.  
  
Ты вошла в темный дом с железной дверью, а дверная ручка была похожа на голову змеи. На протяжении всей извилистой улицы высились черные дома. А в тенях по углам тулились тени одиноких женщин, что ищут мужчину...  
  
Ты постучала негромко - и негр открыл дверь, чтоб нас пропустить. А потом тяжелая дверь захлопнулась сама по себе. И я взошел в светлую комнату твоего счастья - и увидел того, кто принес тебя на окровавленных руках в Измир.  
  
Но ты была утомленной и даже не взглянула на него.  
  
И его рот превратился в горькую линию, а в глазах его я увидел светлый огонек. После этого ты ушла, а мы с ним остались.  
  
И я всмотрелся в его сухое лицо. Одна толстая вена неспокойно прорезала его лоб. В линиях крепкой челюсти было что-то дикарское, но в его глазах светился такой разум, что я ощутил себя, как дитя перед ним.  
  
Его губы дрожали: они были тонки и бледны, как у изваяния из слоновой кости.  
  
В легком взмахе его рук улавливалась ловкость укротителя зверей, а в трепете его тела было столько боли, что я его пожалел.  
  
И он сказал мне (ты об этом не знаешь):  
  
"Я вытащил ее, как львицу из логова нубийского льва. Тысячи зверей дрожат перед моим кнутом - и шипят - и дыбят шерсть, - и убегают от огня моих глаз. Взглядом я усыпляю змей - кроталы, кобры и черные африканские апсиды. Но Ее - Ее не мог укротить: Она победила меня - и боюсь, что когда-нибудь Она разорвет меня - и чужак найдет мое окровавленное тело..."  
  
\---------  
  
Помнишь ли, моя далекая, часы поздней ночи?  
  
Как дрожание больных конечностей проходили мгновения.  
  
Там, в светлой комнате твоего счастья, сидел я - и смотрел, как двое сходятся в неравном поединке.  
  
Мы трое говорили о Женщине - и вы с ним бросали друг на друга такие взгляды, что каждый раз меня как будто окатывало ледяной водой...  
  
Рядом с тобой изящно извивалась черная пантера - а твой стройный стан гордо выгибался при каждом движении - и ты превзошла пантеру!...  
  
Потом мы с ним пили холодное вино с мокко и бананами, а ты играла на арфе.  
  
И в твоей песне страшно переливались позвонки индийского змея, а во взгляде твоем шипел яд вечной Женщины.  
  
Я увидел.  
  
\---------  
  
И он увидел - и понял, что с этого момента придется ему жить в одиночку.  
  
Он забыл, что я там - и взглянул на тебя так, как в дневное время глядел на свирепых леопардов - и выгнул руку, словно сжимая бич, пронзил тебя взглядом и властно сказал:  
  
\- Я не поддамся Тебе! Кровь я пролил за Тебя! Ты обещала в те отчаянные моменты опасности - следовать каждому движению моей руки! Ты должна оставаться верной!  
  
А ты рассмеялась - помнишь ли, моя далекая? - ты рассмеялась, поднялась, расправив гордо плечи - и ушла.  
  
\---------  
  
А он упал на бархатной тахте - и закрыл лицо рукой.  
  
И когда первые лучи прорезали шторы, я встал, но тебя там не было, а он ничего не видел.  
  
Я разбудил его легким прикосновением к плечу - и он поднялся - но не узнал меня.  
  
Его лицо было искажено, как лицо убитого человека, а в глазах у него были слезы...  
  
\---------  
  
И когда следующей ночью я обнимала твое обнаженное тело, я чувствовал страх - будто обнимаю опасного зверя...  
  
\---------  
  
Однажды утром я вошел в темный дом. Негр открыл мне железную дверь - и она закрылась сама за моей спиной.  
  
Твоя комната была заперта.  
  
Черный человек молча указал мне на большой сад.  
  
Я спустился по ступеням - и пантера легкой поступью нагнала меня. Один ее глаз кровоточил, а на спине виднелись пятна, обожжены железным прутом.  
  
Пройдя по белой лестнице из потрескавшегося мрамора, я дошел до сада.  
  
Там никого не было.  
  
Изящные кипарисы грустно вздымали ввысь свои высокие стволы, и их серая листва колыхалась как волосы мертвой женщины...  
  
Я остановился у сада и осмотрелся.  
  
Позади меня стоял черный человек, а пантера гибкими движениями ластилась ко мне.  
  
Я повернулся и спросил у негра, где ты.  
  
Он безмолвно указал мне на кипарисы.  
  
Я подошел ближе...  
  
На их листьях была кровь!  
  
Песок еще не успел впитать широкую лужу.  
  
На земле виднелись полосы - словно сильные пальцы мужчины в смертный час скребли песок...  
  
\---------  
  
Вечером ты снова пришла ко мне.  
  
И я посмотрел на тебя полными ужаса глазами, а ты отпрянула - и была гордость в твоем движении.  
  
Наши рай длился всего одну ночь: ночь накануне - до того как ты убила своего мужа.  
  
На следующий день после того, как я прогнал тебя своим испуганным взором, ты не пришла.  
  
И тщетно разыскивал я всюду: нигде не смог тебя найти.  
  
Я знаю: ты искала зверолова, а я был робким юношей - и десница моя была еще слабой и несмелой.  
  
Ты же была необузданной львицей, которую храбрец вытащил кровавыми руками из логова - и ты полюбила его за его бич и силу взгляда.  
  
Я знаю: в тебе жила страсть, а страсть ненасытна - и каждую ночь и ищет другого - непознанного...  
  
И - я тебя потерял.  
  
\---------  
  
Помнишь ли, моя далекая, миг нашей последней встречи?  
  
Это был блестящий салон большого западного города.  
  
Там, среди аромата пудры и дуновений вееров, по светлому полу, что отражает задумчивость лица под наигранной веселостью - мы встретились с тобой.  
  
И ты не узнала меня.  
  
Высокий мужчина в черной одежде и с бриллиантами на пальцах держал твою руку - и ты медленно следовала ритму томного танца.  
  
И тогда я вспомнил дивный час Измирской ночи, когда передо мной извивался твой гибкий стан в чарующей игре восточного танца...  
  
То было давно, давно...  
  
Но ты не вспомнила меня.  
  
И когда я протянул тебе руку, ты улыбнулась так же, как улыбаются все женщины запада - истомлено и через силу...  
  
Ты променяла светлый сон Измира на роскошь салонов холодного города, как когда-то променяла знойную ширь пустыни на пыльную грезу городских улиц.  
  
\---------  
  
И когда в конце вечера, ты узнала меня и вспомнила обо мне, протянула мне веточку кипариса.  
  
...И снова вспыхнул во мне ужас минувших дней: я увидел кровь на листьях...  
  
  


\---------

Николай Райнов 1918


End file.
